


Second Time

by browngirllovesfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Family Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browngirllovesfanfiction/pseuds/browngirllovesfanfiction
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki were in the same grad school learning to not only be tomorrow's leaders, but also lovers for the second time.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. An unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my Naruhina short story. I hope you enjoy it.

I type aggressively. My poor keyboard and Economic Policy assignment bear my anger on my ex-fiancé’s dumb call. I wish I had never agreed to accept his proposal at the first place, but he seemed such a nice guy. I had agreed to get engaged to Toneri Otsutsuki a family friend as a business deal. Our marriage was to unite our family business and bring fortune into our families. My father put Toneri in position of CFO for our company. Little did we know that Toneri was a bad decision-maker and he lost us all money. He was a drug addicted and lost so much of my father’s wealth in gambling.  
He calls me every now and then, and tells me that he is a different man now. He begs me to take him back. I tend to overthink about it. Should I take him back? Is there something wrong with me? Am I being too irrational? What must I do?  
Before I fall in an overthinking loop, I do a mental exercise. Okay Hinata, come back to reality! You are sitting in a café, doing an assignment for your favorite course. You going to your dream grad school. It’s not just any school you are in the Fucking Konoha Government School. You are a scholarship student! You are no longer that shy little girl. You are a grown ass woman in a powerful position. You are a Boss! So get your ass to work. Focus! Focus! Focus…  
Somehow this exercise works every time, I am more aware of my surroundings— a small coffee shop that also served delicious Ramen. I sit in a dark corner away from laughter and chatter. The call put me in a dark mood… and here we go again! I am in my overthinking loop again—  
“Hinata” a familiar deep voice with a hint of amazement rescues me from the inferno of my own thoughts.  
I look up from my computer screen to find the face of this voice. To my surprise it was Uzumaki Naruto, my former supervisor.  
“Mr. Uzumaki,” I say with professional excitement, “How are you?”  
“Good.” His eyes quickly travel to my table, where my laptop, a note pad, and stationary lays, and then back to me. “Are you going to school here?” He asks.  
“Yes, fortunately, I got a Scholarship for the government school in their MPP program.”  
“Really!” he says with a bit of surprise “How come I haven’t seen you around.”  
“Maybe because the new program just started a week ago.” I take a small pause and say “Please take a seat.”  
He pulls the chair and settles down opposite to me. Uzumaki Naruto is quite a legend in the Konoha District Administration. From his dashing looks to his charming personality, he made everyone his fan. His mesmerizing smile and his eloquent words had left a very good first impression on me. I had a little crush on him when we worked in the same office. The crush died when I found out about his marriage.  
“So,” I try to think of a subject to start the conversation, “Is your wife here as well?” I burst out with the first topic that I comes to my mind.  
His expression goes from anger to disappointment before fading into sadness. He sighs. He breaks his eye contact with me and then looks at me again.  
“We divorced.” He utters two words that cause a plethora of emotions inside me. In a nanosecond I feel a year’s worth emotions. The butterflies in my stomach give hope to my old crush on him, my heart fills with empathy and my brain tells me to focus on my career because romance has not been my thing lately.  
“I am so sorry!” I say, “I had no idea…”  
“It’s Okay… I didn’t post about it on social media…yet, so how would you know,” his tone is awkward, “anyways, did I hear correctly that you got engaged to Toneri Otsutsuki?”  
Now it was my turn.  
“It just couldn’t work out.” Unlike him I only felt anger. Maybe he still loves her, which only made me feel sad and a little jealous.  
“Sorry to hear.” There was a long awkward pause. Everything fades in silence, the chattering people and sounds of phones ringing I hear nothing until the old shop owner calls Naruto at the counter to collect his order.


	2. A typical Hinata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!

All I hear is a sound. It is faint. I go back into the dream. Now it is loud. I hate this sound. I open my eyes and find myself my dorm room. My alarm bell pierces my ears. I pick up my phone and turn it off. It was 5 o’clock in the morning, my favorite time of the day. I was always a morning person and I feel the morning vibes make me a productive person.  
I get out of my bed and walk to our shared bathroom. I can’t do a single thing without brushing my teeth. I wash my hands, brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk back to my dorm and make my bed. I change my pajamas and wear my exercise outfit. As a grad school student I had the liberty of an individual dorm, so I was the queen of my own world.  
I walk towards the tiny window of my dorm and slide the curtains apart. I see the sun rise. Everyday its different golden hues in the blue sky are never the same. Oh I love mornings. I sit on the floor facing the window directly and I meditate. Then I go to my small wooden chest placed in the corner of my room and take out a mat. I spread it on the floor and start my aerobics routine. I get done with it in twenty minutes and then I walk for some thirty minutes.  
Sweat kisses my skin when I get back to my dorm. I wait for the sweat to dry before heading to the shower. Meanwhile, I pick an outfit for my day. A lavender button-up shirt, a dark purple blazer and a casual trouser. I pick my cloths in my right hand and a bucket of essential bath items in the left hand before I head to the shower.  
The bath is nice way to nice. Water droplets dance on my skin wash my sweat. I dress up and head to my dorm. I walk pass Ino’s room. She is an aggressive, but nice law major. She is still doing her undergrad. People wonder how she landed in a top university with the attitude she has. She mostly fails her classes and if she fails two more classes her degree will be cancelled. Yet she is the most careless person that I know of.  
I reach my dorm and place my bucket of essential bath items at its usual place. I go straight to my desk and take out my bullet journal. I read the To-do list I wrote last night. My first task of the day is to read today’s lecture for political theory. I have two hours to complete it before my class starts. I extend my hand to the shelf above my desk and pull out the political theory binder folder. I open it and find the relevant reading and read it for some thirty minutes. A voice on my window distracts me. It was as humming bird. They are quite common on the campus. I go back to my reading.  
Once the reading is done I head out for the class after collecting my things and putting them in my bag pack. It’s a fifteen-minute walk from my dorm, fortunately, my dorm is near my school building. I find my way through the corridors and hallways to reach classroom 6B. Classroom 6B is a small room with space for some forty-five students. When I reach the classroom 6B I see a group of my class fellows busy in the conversation. I go and sit with them. I try to catch up to the conversation. They discuss the history of land reforms in Konoha. A perfect topic for government grad school students.  
“The first was right in his method of zoning the land according to the clans” says Sota our class clown. Its usual to have class clowns at master’s level, but we have nothing to complain.  
“I beg to differ,” responds Shikamaru who I think is the smartest guy in our class “while I do agree that the clans had to be accommodated through land provision for joining our country, giving Uchiha clan excessive land created too many problems for the country. The First himself acknowledged his mistake on his death bed.”  
“Are you Sure? I mean I have never heard of the First regretting it?”  
“It is in the book authored by the Second, Hashirama: Kohana’s Great Hero.”  
“Do you have a copy?” asks Tenten, “I have to read this!”  
“I think I do,” Shikamaru says, but immediately regrets, “It’s going to be too troublesome to bring it to the class.”  
I open my bag pack and take out my Bullet Journal and I turn to my ‘books to read page’. I scribe the name of Second’s book onto it.  
Meanwhile more students had joined the class including the three international students Gaara, Timari and Kankuro. These three are our department’s most popular gossip. Initially, one of the boys got noticed because of his strange make-up, but later he removed it. Then the girl got popular because of her looks and confident personality. Later we found out that the three were siblings. That is the oddest thing ever, how come three siblings of different ages end-up in the same grad school at the same time. Then Gaara tops our class’s first quiz. He took only one mark more than Shikamaru and I. Naruto straight up flunked the test.  
Gaara won’t speak to anyone, not even his siblings. Initially we thought that it was a language barrier, but later one of our professors said that he writes like his favorite novelists. He is well versed in our language. To be honest, I wasn’t interested in this gossip at all, until Ino told me that she wants to hook up with this Gaara guy, so she had been bombarding me with all this useless information.  
Right than Naruto walks in. He greets Shikamaru and high-fives Soto. To everyone’s surprise Gaara gets up and shakes Naruto’s hand. Only Uzumaki Naruto can make someone as anti-social as Gaara his friend. He walks up to me and sits right next to me. He places his things in the try under our chairs and turns to me.  
“’Morning Hinata.” he says  
“Morning”  
“So… how was your weekend?” he asks.  
“It was as good as a weekend could be,” I say, realizing that this was the first conversation after the not-being-married-encounter. Focus Hinata! “How was your weekend?  
“You know, the usual,” he says with a hint of sadness in his voice, “had to take care of some stuff.”  
We sit in silence for a minute. No, It wasn’t awkward. Shikamaru calls him, which allows me to ponder over an important issue.  
Naruto did something over the weekend that made him sad. What could it be? Did it had to do something with the Bitch? Yes, The Bitch, I will start calling her menacing ex-wife a bitch. Why do I care you ask? We because I have been dreaming to run my hands through that luscious blond hair and kiss those lips from the moment I met him. Back then he was married, but now he is single. So…maybe I have a chance this time.  
I snap back into the reality when the professor walks in. I open my note book and scribe everything he says. My attention is on his lecture and I all could think was about Machiavelli. When I study nothing else matters, even a pair of sparkly blue eyes couldn’t distract me.  
After the class I find myself in the garden of our school. The Sun shines on me. I can see more blue, purple and lavender hues of my hair. It makes me look so pale. I hope that it gives me a nice tan like Naruto’s. I take a picnic blanket and spread it on the ground. I sit there and take out my books to study. That’s when I see a call that I wanted to avoid. But, but, but… Ino will not let me complete my tasks for the rest of the day if I don’t take her call.  
“So, what did you find out about Gaara?” She demands without allowing me to say a proper hello.  
“Hey, Ino,” I say to remind her of the right way to begin a conversation, “what have you been up to since morning.”  
“Why does that matter? Tell me about Gaara”  
“He is friends with Naruto now”  
“Naruto?”  
“He is one of my classmates and a former boss.”  
“Is he any cute?”  
At this point I was frustrated.  
“Ino, you got to be kidding me!” I feel my voice rise “From the day I have met you, you either want to sleep or drink. Don’t you want to be someone in your life. You are living life of an animal. All you care about is pleasure—  
“Hinata, Hinata. Don’t be my mom. I am going to live like this as long as my daddy pays for my life.”  
“And after that…”  
“After that I will find a rich guy to take care of me.”  
“Ino, do you realize that it’s not that easy to find a meaningful relationship—  
“’Nata men love me. Sweet heart you have nothing to worry about.”  
She hangs up.  
I wanted to say so much more, but I let it go. Ino won’t learn, at least not today.  
It is a long day. I am done with all of my tasks today. I am in my dorm writing a to-do list when Sakura, my childhood friend and secretary of my ex-, calls.  
“Hello”  
“Hello”  
“Sakura how are you?”  
“As good as the usual. How is the uni?”  
“It’s quite tough. I have so much work to do. I feel so much stress.”  
“Then I have just the right news to lift your spirits.”  
“Really?”  
“Today an ordinary lizard made its way to our conference room.”  
“Hmm…Hmm…”  
“And it fell on boss during the meeting.”  
“Don’t tell me…”  
“And he went screaming out of the room.”  
“What? Are you telling me that your control-freak boss is afraid of lizards?”  
“That’s not even the best part!”  
“Really!”  
“The meeting was with the new CEO of the Uchiha Group. And he filmed it. It’s going viral.”  
“How come I don’t know that?”  
“Because your Wi-Fi is off silly.”  
“Sakura, I must see it. I will call you back.”  
But I didn’t call her back. I didn’t even see the video because when I turned on Wi-Fi I saw an email that made me rush to the other side of the campus. I didn’t even write a to-list that night because of what I saw—

Naruto:911


	3. The Bitch

911  
Why would Naruto email me that? Why would he email at all? He could text me or DM me? Why would he email? Was there a real emergency and he only had access to his email or is this a prank? While my brain rationalizes Naruto’s emails, my legs pace towards his dorm.  
After a twenty minutes brisk walk I reach his dorm building. There was no dragon vomiting fire or a criminal gang that had captured him. I walk to the main gate when an old lady greets me.  
“My dear,” she says, “are you one of Naruto’s friends?”  
My first thought was that Naruto has been captured by a witch, and my second thought bursts out of my mouth—  
“How do you know? Who are you?”  
“I am the caretaker of this house,” she says plainly, “and today Naruto has asked me a favor to ward of his friends who got a false alarm.” On mention of Naruto, her face lightens ups. Her voice bitters as she continues “But, I didn’t know he had such rude friends.”  
“Sorry about that I was just worried.” I say with little embarrassment. “What do you mean by false alarm?”  
“Oh Naruto was really tired so collapsed while taking care of little Boruto,” at mention of Boruto’s name a smile dances on her face, “and Boruto, the little beast he is. He took Naruto’s phone and texted people God knows what!”  
“Boruto?” For some reason my confusion sparked joy in her.  
“What good kind of friend are you?” she says with wittiest tone that I have ever heard, “Who doesn’t know about a friend’s child!”  
“Child?”  
“Don’t tell me that you are falling for a guy you know nothing about!”  
“I am not falling for anyone,” I say defensively, “he is just a class fellow and I got worried. Good Night!”  
I march off back to my room.

\---

Weekend is hard. I try not to overthink about Naruto. He has a child and a whole life that I am unaware of. In fact, that reminds me how I found out about his wife. He never introduced us—staff—to her. He never spoke of her. We thought that he was single and one of the girls in the public works department was planning to ask him out. Then one day Scott an intern from Human Resource came running with some juicy gossip, apparently, Naruto was found lip locked with a woman in the street. Many believed that it was a prostitute, and wild rumors about Naruto’s promiscuous behavior spread. Until he clarified that it was his wife.  
Naruto was a nice and private man. I knew nothing about him, his parents, his college life, his friends and his children. The lady’s words come back to my head. I am falling for a man I know nothing about. I am letting the Halo Effect run while. My cognitive biases are pushing me towards a man I know nothing about. For all I know he could be a problematic man, a psychopath, or a drug addict. But, if he was any of those things then why will the court trust him with the child…I push the though aside and try to focus on my reality.  
I don’t have a to-do list today. I didn’t feel like making one since the events of the 911 email. I ignored Naruto when he came to catch up with me in library. I pretended to read when all I was doing was thinking about how foolish I could be. I am being a fool right now as well. I am spending time thinking about Naruto when I could be doing something productive, something worth a while. I could read a book or learn a language instead of doing what I was doing.  
It’s actually quite embarrassing what I had been doing since the 911 night. I was unnecessarily and obsessively stalking Naruto. I had made some deductions about him from all his social media. Naruto’s Facebook told me that he spends most of his childhood with his uncle Jiraya. There was no sign of his parents on any of his socials. After stalking uncle Jiraya, I found out that Naruto’s parents worked with the government and they were about to expose some big corruption before they were murdered. After their death Uncle Jiraya adopted little Naruto. Uncle Jiraya was there with him on his graduation, he was there on his wedding as a best man, and he was there on funeral of his child. This leads my investigation to its most crucial phase, the wife aka the Bitch.  
A combination of tweets—including retweets by spiritual guides— Instagram posts, Facebook made me realize that Naruto had two children. A boy Boruto and a nameless daughter. There is no photo of wife on his social media, but my amazing Sherlock skills lead me to her Instagram. Its public and to my great luck she is an influencer who makes YouTube videos, thus my binge-watching her content begins.  
Basically, our bitch is a one-dimensional hot girl. The insta-perfect brunette. She lives in a mention and she eats cake, but remains hot. She needs no excuse to show her perfect ass. She represents everything I hate about Instagram. Naturally or surgically hot women earning loads of money for being hot. While I am studying maths and barely making the ends meet.   
When I open her YouTube, I discover a jackpot. She had made a video about her divorce and the very next video was about her new boyfriend. I found this suspicious. In her divorce video, she mentioned that Naruto has accused her of cheating on him and that their late daughter wasn’t hers. She also claimed that Naruto had accused her of stealing another woman’s egg. You know what, Instagram doesn’t show half the picture of these women with fancy ass that make you insecure about your stretchmarks. She had deleted her previous videos with Naruto, so thank God that commentary channels exist.  
I watched the video with most views on the channel called ShinoLovesBugs. Shino looked like he was my age. He sat in a dark room with a microphone in front of his face. So he begins describing the exploits of the Bitch aka Amanda. That’s her YouTube name he explains. People don’t know her real name. He explains with receipts how she made videos about being in love with her ex- when they weren’t dating. Then she did a boyfriend tag. Initially they appeared to be an average hot couple, but later she disclosed that they were having problems. Then Shino showed a bunch of old screenshots from Naruto’s socials—which now stand deleted. Apparently Naruto had fallen out of love with her or maybe he was never in love with her in the first place. For some reason this piece of news brought a smile on my face.  
Then she got pregnant and made Naruto stay. Now Shino presented something that blew my mind. It was a screenshot of conversation between Amenda and one of her friends. In the conversation she claimed that she was having trouble with her eggs so she stole someone else’s egg and had Boruto! This was a WFT moment for me. They divorced because Naruto discovered her problematic egg stealing. This story was too crazy to be real. Do people like this exist? Is this real at all? And why is Naruto silent?  
I could waste more time on this or I could get over it and move on. I have a career to build and I can’t waste it on random strangers. This weekend I have to get my productivity back. Little did I know that I will spend the rest of the weekend in the same unproductive spree.


End file.
